Snake Plissken
Snake Plissken is a former US Army Lieutenant, serving under Special Forces Unit Black Light stated by Hauk in Escape from New York, with two Purple Hearts, and the youngest soldier to be decorated by the U.S. President for bravery during campaigns in Leningrad and Siberia in World War III against the USSR. Sometime later, he turned to a life of crime due to the perceived betrayal of the United States government during the "Leningrad Ruse", where he lost the use of his left eye, and when his parents were burned alive in their home by the United States Police Force. He traveled with his war buddy and only friend, Bill Taylor. Snake took up with partners Harold Hellman, later known as Brian, and Fresno Bob. In Kansas City around 1993, Hellman apparently let Plissken and Fresno Bob get cornered by police, at which time Fresno Bob was brutally tortured and killed by sadistic law enforcers within the United States Police Force. While in prison, Snake was offered a deal by Commissioner Bob Hauk: save the US President and retrieve the time-sensitive information, in turn, Snake was allowed to walk free. He accepted, and succeeded in his task, but destroyed the information out of spite of the President's lack of empathy for those who were killed. Sixteen years later Snake was once again captured and imprisoned, he was offered the same deal, though this time he had to find a box which controlled EMP-styled satellites. Snake once again succeeded and used the box to shut down all the tech on Earth. Battle vs. Max Rockatansky (by NoTreble) Max is exploring the wastes of Australia in his battle scarred MFP cruiser when a helicopter appears from overhead. A ladder drops from the copter. Suspended from the ladder is Snake Plissken. Snake gets closer to the car and the helicopter speeds up and catches up to the car. Snake, directly above the car, drops onto the top. Max swirves back and forth, trying to knock Snake off, but he holds on. Snake pulls knife and stabs through the roof. Max climbs out the window and stabs at Snake, inflicting a deep stab wound. In response, Snake draws his six shooter and shoots at Max. Max slips back through the window and hits the break, narrowly escaping death and throwing Snake off the roof. He prepares to run over the soldier, but Snake pulls out his subcompact carbine and fires a burst in Max's general direction, destroying the cruiser's engine block. Max secures the shotgun in his holster and grabs his rifle from the back seat, then jumps out the window. Snake rolls backwards out of view. Max creeps around the front of the car with his shotgun in hand, not knowing Plissken's location. He sees Snake through the back window, aims his shotgun and blows out the car's window. Snake, who was planning this, jumps on top of the car, climbs over the top of it, and tackles Rockatansky to the ground. He slashes his face with his knife, blinding him in one eye, then tries to stab Max in the chest. Max grabs Snakes hands and tries to push the knife away. Snake thinks Max is about to cave, when the officer throws Snake's arms to the side, knocking the knife away, and throws Snake over. Ironically angry, Max jumps on top of Snake and begins bashing him with the butt of his rifles. Snake is distraught, blinded by and choking on his own blood. He finally snaps, knowing it's a life and death situation. He swipes his hand around the ground and his hand finds the barrel of the Smith & Wesson he dropped when he fell of the car. Max, in a berserk rage, doesn't notice. He shifts the gun around, cocks the hammer, places the barrel at Max's temple, and pulls the trigger. "Crazy bastard." Snake swears as he cleans his weapons as well as Max's, his nose broken. Expert's Opinion Max is a capable fighter, but his rage and brutal efficency couldn't stand up to Snake's superior training and more weapons. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Rebels